Destellos de un Cristal
by rowenagrayson
Summary: -Pero yo la quiero cuidar… la quiero cuidar aquí. Cyborg, dile que yo la voy a cuidar, que no se vaya, detenla amigo, dile que la quiero aquí conmigo-. Bajo entonces la vista del techo y lo volteo a ver con tanta tristeza –Robin… no puedo-"


**A.N¿Ke Onda, aquí estoy con esta historia nueva. Pronto ya pondré los nuevos capítulos de Fides quae creditur, mientras tanto aquí esta nueva creación de mi para ustedes, mis lectores. Bueno este primer capitulo solo es una introducción... lo chido e interesante vendrá en los siguientes, así que empiecen a leer (y dejen sus reviews) jeje ;D **

**Destellos De Un Cristal**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capitulo Uno **

**¿Ella Quién? **

Es una sala blanca. Todo esta cubierto de ese color: las cuatro paredes, el techo y también los muebles estarían pintados de ese color si tan solo los hubiera, pero este cuarto esta vació a excepción de un foco que esta en el centro del techo… y también hay una puerta de color plateado, la cual contrasta de una manera sorprendente con el resto de la habitación. No hay nada más, sólo un fuerte resplandor blanco… y un hombre en el centro de la sala…agachado, viendo al suelo… se ve tan triste y solo…tan desesperado…

-Ya puede pasar- escucho una voz a mis espaldas y me volteo, y veo a un señor de edad avanzada. Tiene una tez pálida, como para combinar con la sala que acabo de ver y, para variar, lleva puesta una bata de aquel, ahora, enfermizo color.

-¿Disculpe?- me escucho a mi mismo contestar.

-Ya puede pasar a verlo, al paciente, por supuesto- me dice como si eso fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, aunque tal vez lo es.

-Claro, muchas gracias- con eso me doy la vuelta y me dirijo hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla me detengo, y trato de reflexionar por ultima vez… tal vez esta no sea la mejor decisión, sin embargo ya estoy aquí, así que no hay mucho para reflexionar, creo yo.

Abro la puerta lentamente y, con un cierto temor, entro en la blanca habitación. El piso está mullido, como también lo están las paredes, tal parece como si este cuarto fuera un enorme brincolin brillante que guarda dentro de él al hombre que se ha vuelto niño.

Con cierta dificultad, pero no mucha, me acerco al centro de este brincolin y me agacho. La persona que esta aquí voltea y se me queda viendo por un largo e incomodo rato. Después vuelve a agachar la cabeza y dice una sola palabra.

-Vete- incrédulo lo volteo a ver. Yo soy su amigo y por más loco que se hubiera vuelto, nunca me ha corrido.

-¿Qué?- le respondo, a pesar de que suene tonto.

-Quiero estar solo para cuando llegue- me dice, pero me he confundido un poco.

-¿Quién?- 

-Ella- muy bien, ahora sí estoy confundido.

-¿Quién es ella?- Le digo, para aclarar dudas, aunque en realidad no estoy esperando una respuesta de parte suya.

-Ella- me vuelve a decir, y ya estoy empezando a formarme una idea sobre quién está hablando, pero necesito asegurarme, necesito saber más, necesito saber que demonios pasó. 

-¿Ella quién?- le vuelvo a repetir, por si responde.

-Ella, la de ojos de cristal- ahora ya sé de quien esta hablando.

-¿Ella quién¿Quién es la de ojos de cristal?- insisto

-Ella, la de ojos de cristal, la de la carita de primavera- me dice con la mirada fija en un punto de la pared.

-¿Ella quién¿Quién es la de ojos de cristal¿Quién es la de la carita de primavera?- vuelvo a insistir.

-Ella, la de ojos de cristal, la de la carita de primavera, la muñequita hecha de rota porcelana- no puedo si no maravillarme ante estas bellas descripciones, sin duda, que me esta dando de la oh tan llamada muñequita. 

-¿Quién es ella?- le digo, por si dice algo mas.

-Ella, la de ojos de cristal, la de la carita de primavera, la muñequita hecha de rota porcelana… la que me amaba- dice y me voltea a ver con unos ojos que nunca antes había visto, unos ojos tan llenos de tristeza, tan desesperados y tan necesitados de amor. Se a quién se refiere, como también se que el decirle la verdad en serio dolerá. Pero tengo que hacerlo entrar en razón (aunque algo dentro de mi me dice que el ya la ha perdido toda) 

-Ella no va a venir- le digo

-¿Por qué no?- me dice

-Porque ella no está aquí, no va a venir- le vuelvo a decir

-¿Por qué no?- me vuelve a decir

-Porque hace tiempo que se fue- le respondo, deseando que no mire mas con esos ojos tan melancólicos. 

-¿Pero, a dónde se fue?- 

Volteo a ver al cielo, y el me imita –Arriba Robin, se ha ido arriba- le digo con tanta tristeza, pero él debe saber que su bello pájaro ha volado hacia el cielo.

-¿Y a qué se fue arriba?- me dice con franca curiosidad

-A empezar a vivir- le digo, todavía volteando hacia el techo.

-¿Y por qué se fue a empezar a vivir allá arriba?- pregunta, como buscando en el techo la respuesta

-Porque allá arriba es un lugar mejor- 

-¿Y por qué es un lugar mejor?- sigue y sigue preguntando, pero no me importa, él ya ha olvidado todo. El ha olvidado la crueldad e injusticia de la vida, la irrealidad de este mundo, y a cambio de su cordura, ha recibido en cierto modo la inocencia de un niño.

-Porque allá arriba hay personas que la van a cuidar- entonces él empieza a hablar, su voz suena tan desesperada y como si se estuviera aferrando a algo para no caerse, y lentamente se estuviera soltando, como si se quisiera agarrar a ese algo, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. 

-Pero yo la quiero cuidar… la quiero cuidar aquí. Cyborg, dile que yo la voy a cuidar, que no se vaya, detenla amigo, dile que la quiero aquí conmigo-

Bajo entonces la vista del techo y lo volteo a ver con tanta tristeza –Robin… no puedo- me siento tan impotente ahora de ayudar a mi amigo, me siento tan chiquito ante las circunstancias, y cada palabra que digo solo aumenta esta tristeza en mi alma.

-¿Pero, por qué no?- 

-Porque Robin, ella ya se fue…-

-¡No¡No es cierto¡Ella no se ha ido!- me grita y eso duele tanto, se siente como un frío cuchillo clavado en mi alma.

-Amigo, ella ya se fue- 

-¡No¡No se ha ido!- me grita con una seguridad un tanto perturbante 

-¿Y cómo sabes que no se ha ido?-

-Porque ayer vino- bueno, eso si que no lo que esperaba.

-No, no vino-

-¡Sí, sí vino y se quedó conmigo toda la noche!- y esto mucho menos, pero el no esta bien mentalmente, así que preferí seguirle la corriente

-Bueno¿Y qué dijo?- le pregunto

-Dijo que… dijo que siempre iba a estar conmigo, no importa a donde vaya ni importa lo que pase- me respondió, afortunadamente, más suave esta vez.

-Que bueno amigo, que bueno- dicho esto nos quedamos en silencio un realmente largo y agradable silencio, yo absorto en mis pensamientos, y él en sus vagos sueños, locuras al fin y al cabo. 

-Gracias por venir- me dice en susurro pasado ya un rato. 

-Gracias por recibirme- le contesto. Pasa otro rato de silencio y entonces me pregunta

-¿Por qué viniste?- tanta cantidad de franqueza en tres simples palabras no me la esperaba, pero en realidad, este día ha estado lleno de tantas sorpresas, que no debería si quiera sorprenderme.

-Porque eres mi amigo- le digo, mirándolo a los ojos

-Pero todos mis demás amigos me han olvidado, y sólo tú has venido… a pesar de que dicen que ya no pueden estar conmigo- extrañado, ya no sorprendido, muevo la cabeza

-Entonces sí recuerdas algo de tu vida anterior- digo en un susurro, pero como que mi compañero me alcanza a escuchar y vuelve a levantar la vista al cielo.

-Mi vida no la recuerdo. Sólo recuerdo ese par de ojos de destellante cristal y a la muñequita hecha de rota porcelana- entonces se acuerda del último evento de su vida, tal vez.

-¿Qué recuerdas de ella?- le pregunto pues necesito saber, desde su punto de vista, que sucedió.

-No. No- dice meneando fuertemente la cabeza, como para refirmar su decisión. Suspiro. Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que en realidad creí que sería.

-¿Por qué no?- le pregunto. A pesar de que normalmente no soy muy paciente con ciertas cosas, hoy, Robin ha despertado ternura y tristeza en mi ser, hasta un poco de lastima quizá. 

- … - silencio, tal vez lo que aconteció fue tan perturbante y tan aterrador, tan desgastante emocionalmente que en serio no quiere hablar de eso. Suspiro de nuevo. 

-¿Te gusta jugar?- pregunto al poco rato, tratando de parecer que he cambiado de tema y que ya no lo voy a molestar mas con eso. 

-¡Sí, sí, me encanta jugar porque siempre gano¡Soy el mejor en todos los juegos!- dice de repente con tanta energía que, de nuevo, me sorprende- ¡Hay que jugar, dime, dime como se juega¡Ándale, ándale, ándale, ándale!- prácticamente grita, ahora empezando a brincar de emoción por todo el cuarto. Verdaderamente un brincolin que le ha servido de refugio ante el mundo.

-Bueno, primero que nada, hay que acostarnos…- no había yo acabado mi oración cuando él ya estaba tirado en el acolchonado suelo, lo cual provocó algo de risa de mi parte, seguida de su risa… tan infantil y tan vacía en cierto modo… pero esa era su risa, después de todo. 

-Ya estoy acostado¿ahora qué?- dice con esa energía de hace ratito. 

-Primero…- me vuelve a interrumpir

-Ya dijiste primero, sigue el numero 2¿Qué no? a menos que haya dos números uno, lo cual no creo.- dice con esa sonrisa que por mucho tiempo lo caracterizó. Y esa lógica que solo Robin y Raven compartían… tal vez sí queda algo del verdadero Robin… pero solo es una remota esperanza…

-Ok. Después te tienes que calmar y luego tienes que cerrar los ojos- muy obediente el niño, hace lo que le pido, lo cual solo sirve para reafirmar mis pensamientos de que mi amigo se ha perdido en su locura… -y ahora me vas a contar un cuento.

-¿Un cuento?- me dice. Obviamente este no era él juego que el estaba esperando. 

-Un cuento- le reafirmo.

-¿Pero que clase de juego es ese¿Contar un cuento? – repite, y da tanta ternura verlo…

-Es un juego, para ver quien lo puede contar mejor. Después de ti es mi turno y ya decidiremos quien gana. ¿Va?- ojala acepte, pues no tengo mas medios para hacer que el me diga que sucedió.

-Muy bien, pero yo empiezo- recarga sus manos sobre su cabeza cierra los ojos y empieza a hablar.

-Todo comenzó aquel día en el que yo iba caminando por el centro de la ciudad… 

**A.N/ terminaron… que bueno que la soportaron ¿Qué les parecio? Por los que no comprendieron muy bien el primer capitulo (Tecate por ti. jajajajaja, no me hagan caso, me empieza a dar el simple, continúen :P)**

**Cyborg va a visitar a Robin a un manicomio, si Robin se ha vuelto loco. ****Y pues en la parte donde hablan de Raven (si, de Raven), Cyborg se refiere a que ya se murió. La historia se extenderá dos o tres capítulos mas… no es muy larga, pero espero que sea de su agrado. Y dejen sus REVIEWS, porque siempre es muy grato saber lo que piensa la gente de mis creaciones…. En fin, solo continúen alertas para ver el sig. update de esta historia y dejen sus reviews, **

**Eso es todo, bay. **

**-rowenagrayson **


End file.
